


One Night and Seven Hours

by TheMoiralOfTheStory



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas fic, F/F, Love at First Sight, One Night Stand, Oneshot, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoiralOfTheStory/pseuds/TheMoiralOfTheStory
Summary: Two perfect strangers find themselves stranded in a small town amidst an inescapable snowstorm. Anything is possible. Even falling in love with a beautiful stranger.





	One Night and Seven Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have not felt the passage of time in so long, I didn’t realize Christmas was next week so I crammed this oneshot in around 72 hours. I’m pretty happy with it. 
> 
> Also if you’ve read my other works, you’d know I’m notoriously married to the 2nd Person POV. Switching writing perspectives is like a weird on and off switch so if you catch me slip up, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

“Are you telling me there aren’t any cars left?”

The poor lady at the car rental looked at Lena tiredly and dramatically pointed towards the raging weather outside. “I’m sorry ma’am, but with the snowstorm and everything, we’re all booked out. We have no more car rentals.”

Lena could feel a migraine coming on. She had half a mind to yell at the car rental lady but she managed to reel it in.

Damn it.

“Thanks for your help.” She told the car rental lady tersely before walking away. A line had formed behind her but it didn’t matter. Everyone was in the same boat now.

Now to break the news to her best friend that she was stuck in the middle of god knows where. Lena pulled out her phone and noticed that all the signal bars were down, the snowstorm had killed her cellphone reception.

“Shit.” She cursed under her breath. This day could not get any worse.

Lena immediately recalled that the nearby diner had an old fashioned payphone in the back. A consequence of being in a small town.

Lena looked outside the car rental doors and found that while it was snowing harder than usual, it was hardly a blizzard. The snowstorm was inbound but it hadn’t hit yet. She wrapped herself tighter in her coat in order to try and brave the elements. The moment she stepped out, she regretted it immediately

“Jesus, it’s fucking cold.” She growled but nevertheless, she persisted.

She just needed to cross the street. Just cross the street so she can make her damn phone call and maybe have some diner coffee to keep herself warm.

The cold made her cheeks numb. It was bitingly harsh and the longer she stayed out here, exposed to the elements, the more she preferred to simply lay down and perish. Lena managed to cross the street and practically barged into the diner.

Unfortunately, it seemed everyone had the same idea. The diner was packed with stranded people and the waitresses were working full time. People were running back and forth and no one seemed to be leaving.

“You also want some coffee, hon?”

Lena blinked at the waitress who suddenly showed up beside her. She quickly gathered herself and cleared her throat. “Maybe later. Where can I make a call?”

“Back there.” The waitress pointed to this tiny corner near the kitchen before running off to do go knows what.

Lena made a beeline for the payphone. Luckily enough, no one seemed to be using it. She shoved her hands into her pockets for some loose change and hoped she still knew how to use one of these. With the advent of smartphones and everything, payphones had become nostalgic novelty. A relic so to speak.

She dialed and only sighed a breath of relief when Sam picked up the phone. “Hello?”

“Sam. It’s Lena.”

“Oh thank god. I heard about the snowstorm on the news and remembered you were coming from that direction. Are you okay?” She asked, clearly worried.

Lena glanced behind her to find the chaos in the diner worsening. “I’m fine for now. But all the car rentals are out so I don’t think I can outrun the storm anytime soon.”

“Then how were you traveling to here in the first place?”

“I hitched a ride with someone I knew who was going in this direction. Unfortunately, he has long since abandoned me. He was heading east, I was heading south. He could only take me this far and I thought I could get away with renting a car.” She quickly explained.

“What are the chances of you getting to Midvale by Christmas Eve?”

Lena’s eyebrows furrowed and she gripped the phone. She could already feel the guilt gnawing at her. It was a tight schedule and things were looking pretty bleak. It was still another seven hours to Midvale from here.

Her best friend, Samantha Arias, needed her to be there. It was important. After all, she planned on proposing to the love of her life on Christmas Eve, in front of friends and family, and Sam needed Lena for emotional support. Lena knew for a fact that she wasn’t always there for Sam, missing out on this was not an option.

And besides, as a famed workaholic, Lena never really did anything for the holidays anyway. It would be nice to actually spend Christmas with people for a change.

“If the snowstorm passes by tomorrow morning. I might be able to make it. But all the cars are out, I’m not sure how this’ll pan out.” Lena sighed.

“Just do your best and please don’t feel bad about this. It can’t be helped. I’m pretty sure snowstorms constitute as an act of god.” Sam replied sadly.

Lena leaned against the divider giving the payphone its privacy. “How are things on your end. You nervous?”

“Very.”

“Well don’t be.”

“Say that again when you find someone willing to marry your Type A ass.”

Lena laughed in a puff of air. “Tall order. And besides, I can’t remember the last time I went out on a date.”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re a piece of work Luthor, it would take nothing short of a miracle to bamboozle some poor woman into marrying you.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” You retorted with great sarcasm.

“No, but seriously. Is there a Mrs. Luthor on the horizon?”

Lena made a disgruntled noise. “Am I allowed to say that I’m married to my work?”

“You may. At the cost of sounding pathetic, that is.” Sam teased.

“Just because one of us is in a stable and happy relationship doesn’t mean I have to suffer for it.”

Sam stayed silent for several beats. “It doesn’t really matter what I think anyway. As long as you’re happy, then that’s fine by me... are you happy?”

“Happy enough.” Was Lena’s immediately reply. It wasn’t completely untrue. She was neither happy nor discontent with her life.

“Well okay then. Keep me posted okay?”

“Of course. I’ll see you soon.”

“You better.”

She popped the phone back to its place the moment the line went dead. Peering back into the diner, it seemed to be even more crowded than before if that was even possible.

Maybe the local bed and breakfast was faring better.

With a tired sigh, Lena trudged through the sea of people. Huddling in her coat for warmth, she braved the cold once more.

 

* * *

 

The bed and breakfast was another flaming disappointment. Another blunder in a series of migraine-inducing blunders.

God, what a terrible day.

No matter how much Lena tried to persuade the owner to let her stay one more night, there were no more rooms left. Everyone had the same idea once news of the snowstorm hit.

Lena was left with zero options now. She couldn’t leave and she had nowhere else to go for the next twenty four hours. She raked her hand through her hair in frustration.

_So what now?_

The bed and breakfast had a little cafe on the ground floor but it was on the pricier side of things. There weren’t too many people as many opted to go to the much cheaper diner instead.

Well, at least she had a place to camp in while she formulated a new battle plan.

And as Murphy’s law willed it, when Lena walked into the cafe, all the tables were taken. Everyone was camping. Another swear passed through Lena’s lips just as she caught this blonde waving at her.

A beautiful blonde with long wavy hair and striking blue eyes. She was arrestingly good looking, it was almost illegal.

She approached the blonde with great trepidation, Lena wondered if there was a prank in here somewhere. “I’m sorry but do I know you?”

A slow sexy smile appeared and for a moment there, Lena felt like a deer caught in headlights. This woman had such a disarming smile. “No, but you look like you could use some help.”

There was an empty seat across from the blonde and she seemed to be offering it. Lena had nothing to lose and sat down. “Sorry. Where I’m from, people don’t usually do this sort of thing without some kind of ulterior motive.”

Her blue eyes sparkled with humor and Lena couldn’t seem to fathom how blue they were. “And where I’m from, people do this sort of thing all the time. I promise, I’m not a serial killer or anything.”

Lena raised a skeptic brow at her. “Just a passing Good Samaritan then?”

The blonde leaned back in amusement, she bit her lip tantalizingly before smiling and Lena was momentarily distracted. “Something like that. So what’s your story?”

“What do you mean?” Lena replied coyly, her head cocking to the side.

“Tragically beautiful woman desperate for a room in the middle of nowhere amidst an impending snowstorm. Makes for a great book summary... or a riveting tweet.”

“Eavesdropping are we?”

This table in particular was the closest to the B&B reception area. She must’ve overheard Lena's predicament.

She chuckled lightly. “Let’s just say it’s my job to be observant. Can’t turn it off no matter how hard I try.”

“I’m not the only stranded one here, dozens of people must’ve gone through here for refuge. Why me?”

The blonde crossed her arms and appeared to be pondering over her answer. “You want the truth?”

Lena nodded. “Naturally.”

“You seem interesting and I’m in need of good company. I’m stuck in this small town, same as you.” A mysterious smile played on her lips. “Also, having coffee with a beautiful woman can’t hurt.”

To say Lena was flattered was an understatement. This woman sitting across from her was clearly gorgeous beyond belief but there was this intelligence to her. There was just something about her that made Lena want to trust her.

A slow smile stretched across Lena’s face. She was definitely more than intrigued now. “If I’m to keep you company, I should at least know your name.”

The blonde didn’t miss a beat. “It’s Kara. And I suppose I could buy you coffee in exchange for your delightful company?”

“You’d be surprised how many people would laugh at the idea of my company being delightful. Dreadful is more like it.”

Kara’s eyes crinkled with humor. “Yes. You do seem to be the uptight sort Miss...”

“Lena. You can call me Lena.”

“Lena.” Kara tested the name on her lips. The way Lena’s name rolled of her tongue was sinful. “It suits you.”

“So about that coffee you mentioned?”

Kara waved a server over and ordered brewed coffee without asking Lena, she even passed on the sugar and milk. It was pretty smooth. Whoever this Kara was, she most certainly had moves.

“How did you know I take my coffee black?” Lena asked in amusement.

Kara shrugged. “I’m observant and I’m good at figuring people out. Comes with the job.”

Lena scrutinized her with a slow careful glance. Kara didn’t seem to be a fussy woman. Everything about her just seemed so down to earth but she definitely had good taste. That trench coat of hers was definitely tasteful but it seemed well-worn and the several layers of clothing she wore were rather fashionable. Plus her watch, while old, was clearly of good quality.

Her clothes screamed city girl, just like Lena, but her demeanor was full of southern hospitality. The contradiction only seemed to pique Lena’s interest all the more.

“Did you figure anything out?” Kara asked with a catlike grin, she was clearly teasing Lena.

Lena put her hands up in defeat. “I give up. You’re way too confusing for me.”

“No need to think too hard on it. I’m a journalist.”

Lena grinned. “Ah. Hence the twenty questions. Are all you reporter types this inquisitive and obnoxious?”

Kara leaned forward and Lena couldn’t help notice how soft her skin looked. “We are but luckily for you, I also happen to be very charming.”

That she was but Lena didn’t want to admit it. Her natural charm coupled with that smart mouth was giving Lena enough reasons to misbehave.

Lena’s coffee arrived not a moment too soon and she was surprised to find that the house brew wasn’t half bad. She had had some of that diner swill yesterday and swore never to drink coffee in small towns.

“So what brings a woman like you to a place like this?” Kara asked, clearly aware that she was using a cliched pick-up line.

“Cute.” Lena commented dryly before savoring her coffee for a few moments longer. Her day was just starting to look up. “I was simply passing through. I’m visiting my best friend for the holidays.”

“Where you headed?”

“Midvale.”

Her eyes widened a tiny fraction. “Oh. What a coincidence.”

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

She grinned charmingly and Lena sort of lost her train of thought for a second there. “I’m headed there too! I’m spending Christmas with my folks... it’s my hometown.”

Lena was caught off guard. “What are the chances?”

“So do you have a ride to Midvale?”

“I did but my chances are now shot with the snowstorm and everything. Something tells me you can remedy that?”

Kara nodded playfully. “I can. I ride out tomorrow morning, hopefully the storm’s passed by then. I’d be more than happy to take you.”

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god Kara came along, at least she could give Sam some good news for the holidays. That was one problem settled. “You’re saving my life here. I’m grateful.”

“Anything for a smart beautiful woman.” Kara joked.

Lena laughed. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

“No. Just the dark, hot, and brooding ones stranded in snowstorms.” Kara said with a wink.

Lena wondered if all this flirting was going to go anywhere. Some people were just naturally flirtatious, Kara could be one of those people.

Lena secretly hoped Kara wasn’t merely the flirtatious type. Anyone would be hard pressed to ignore how attractive Kara was. Even Lena had a hard time trying to not stare at those bright blue eyes or soft lips.

It was a bonus that Kara was just so damn interesting. It was rare for Lena to find someone she could easily talk to.

“My eyes are up here, tiger.” Kara said with this wicked grin.

Lena realized that she had been staring at Kara’s lips for way too long. In her defense, it was impossible not to wonder what those lips would taste like.

Heat crawled up Lena’s cheeks and she tried to look sheepish about. “I’m sorry. It’s been a long tiring day and you’re like a breath of fresh air.”

“Oh. Well do you want to come back to my room then?” Kara asked.

Wait. What?

“E-excuse me?” Lena sputtered.

Kara dramatically rolled her eyes. “Get your mind out of the gutter. I was just wondering if you wanted to get some rest. I’m not implying anything.” Then she did the Girl Scout symbol with her fingers. “Scout’s honor.”

“And that’s strike two... sorry.”

Kara didn’t seem to mind because that disarming smile of hers was back, your insides may have melted. “If you get to strike three, who knows what could happen?”

Lena swallowed thickly. Kara was increasingly becoming more and more confusing.

“So shall we? Go back to my room that is...?” Kara asked.

“Gladly.”

She gave Lena this cheeky sideways glance. “Eager to come to bed with me?”

Lena laughed. “Whose mind is in the gutter now?”

Kara chuckled as she grabbed her belongings first and headed out into the reception area. Lena followed shortly after. When Lena saw Kara, she caught her staring with this strange expression on her face.

Then Lena realized Kara was subtly checking her out. Huh.

Kara snapped out of her daze and greeted Lena with one of her mysterious smiles. “It’s down this way. Follow me.”

It was strange. Kara was making Lena feel both nervous and safe all at once. Lena didn’t quite know what to make of her.

 

* * *

 

Lena was staring again but she couldn’t seem to help herself around this mysterious stranger.

Kara was equal parts sincere and secretive, it was hard to get a handle on her. The only thing Lena was sure of was that the woman was captivating and she most certainly played for the same team.

In fact, Lena would have been shocked if Kara turned out to be straight. She’d have to turn her gaydar in for repairs if that were the case.

Lena watched Kara as she divested herself of several layers of clothing. She stopped at this crisp powder blue blouse and unbuttoned the top few buttons, revealing her long tempting neck.

Lena wondered what would happen if she were to stroke the skin there with her tongue. Would Kara cry out?

Then Kara’s eyes returned to Lena and this time, Lena didn’t feel too ashamed about blatantly checking her out.

Kara smiled knowingly as she grabbed the tv remote and tuned into some mundane news channel to keep herself apprised of the weather condition.

“Based on current wind speeds, the storm should move out of the county by around four in the morning tomorrow. Worst case scenario, the snowstorm might just stick around until noon. Stay indoors folks and try to avoid going outside for as much as possible.” The local weatherman droned on.

Lena shamelessly removed pretty much all of her top clothing, revealing a black lace bra. If Kara was looking, she didn’t know. After rummaging through her travel suitcase for one of her ratty t-shirts, she put it on and joined Kara on the bed.

It was around three in the afternoon now and the only thing to do was either watch tv or nap.

Kara was sitting on top of the blanket, her head comfortably leaning against the headboard while she had her nose stuffed into this tiny notebook. She was wearing glasses now, her sleeves were folded up to her elbows, and Kara was rocking the look. She reminded Lena of one of those sexy librarian types.

“Rough round of sudoku?” Lena asked playfully.

Kara smiled warmly but didn’t look away from her notebook. “Just going over some some notes. Deadlines don’t care about the holidays. It’s the unfortunate byproduct of a twelve hour news cycle.”

“If my phone reception wasn’t as dead as my love life, I’d be doing my work emails too. Believe me, I get it.” Lena quipped.

Kara raised an eyebrow at Lena and she shifted her glasses up to the top of her head. “High powered businesswoman slash workaholic, I guessed that much about you. That bit about your love life though is... surprising.”

“How so?”

Kara looked offended. “Have you seen yourself? You’re drop dead gorgeous. I’m sure you have no shortage of women lining up to date you.”

“I’m flattered you view me as some sought-after bachelorette but I promise you, nothing has been going on from the waist down for years.”

“Nothing? Really?”

Lena smirked. “Why? Would you like to change that for me?”

Kara chuckled. The sound of her laughter made Lena’s stomach flip. Everything about this woman was so damn alluring. “Is that a serious offer?”

“Do you want me to say yes?”

Kara shook her head and pulled her glasses back down to her face. “And I thought I was a flirt. At least buy me dinner first.”

“I’d love to but the snowstorm makes that impossible.”

Kara shrugged. “The room service isn’t half bad.”

Lena sat up and gave Kara this heated look. If Kara was affected, she sure as hell didn’t show it. But Lena did notice the hand holding her notebook tremble. “So is that an invitation to buy you dinner?”

She shot Lena a look. Lena wasn’t sure if Kara was warning her off or encouraging her. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking nap?”

“But this conversation is far more riveting.” Lena’s voice dipped low.

Lena thought Kara was going to find a way to deftly remove herself from the topic at hand. At least, she seemed to do that quite a lot. She was always answering questions with more questions and giving non-answers.

Then Lena’s heart stopped when Kara removed her glasses and gave her this half-lidded look. She had been sitting up this whole time so it was all too easy for her to lean over Lena.

Lena was surprised at how insidious her own desire was. How slowly it had crept up on her until it held her hostage.

Kara’s bright blue eyes darkened and her face hovered a few inches away from Lena’s. “You really should take a nap.”

“Do I have to?”

The corner of Kara’s mouth lifted. “Don’t ask questions you’re not prepared to hear the answers to.”

“And who are you to decide whether or not I’m prepared?” Lena shot back, her voice had gone breathless.

Lena could feel the heat radiating from Kara. Things still felt pretty safe with Kara on top of the blanket, and Lena under it, but that was easily remedied.

“How old are you?” Kara asked. Her voice was still annoyingly steady.

“Thirty-eight. You?”

“Thirty-two.”

“Six years age difference. Is that going to be your excuse?”

Kara laughed dryly. “No. Nothing would stop me if I set my mind to it. My sister says I’m stubborn that way.”

“So what’s the hold up?”

Her blue eyes were boring into Lena’s green ones. The intensity alone was enough to send shivers throughout Lena’s body.

“You’re like a puzzle I can’t quite make sense of. I find you challenging.”

Lena internally scoffed. How could she think Lena was confusing when Kara was the definition of an enigma?

“And?”

Kara sighed wistfully. “I can’t seem to make up my mind about you.”

Lena inched towards Kara, entering her personal space. Kara’s eyes were dilated and Lena could hear her breathing grow shallow. She glanced down at Kara’s lips, making her intentions known. “How can I help convince you?”

“You’re very persuasive... are you a lawyer perhaps?” Kara asked, her voice sounded shaky.

“No. But I am an excellent negotiator.” Lena replied confidently.

“And yet why do I feel like I have no bargaining power with you?”

“You tell me.” Lena whispered.

Kara sucked in a shaken breath before ultimately pulling away, leaving Lena cold. She buried her head back into that little notebook of hers.

“Or we could just talk.” Lena suggested awkwardly in the face of abject rejection.

“I would prefer that.” Kara stated firmly, Lena noticed that her cheeks were flushed.

So she wasn’t unaffected after all.

 

* * *

 

After that heated exchange, Lena and Kara talked about literally anything and everything.

Lena was surprised to find that conversing with Kara was incredibly enjoyable. She wasn’t just intelligent, she was also charismatic and witty. Kara was turning out to be a deadly combination.

But what frightened Lena was how quickly Lena found herself wanting Kara. Her attraction to this gorgeous blonde woman was so potent, Lena was right to be wary.

It had been so long since Lena was intimate with anyone. Kara had deduced correctly that she was a workaholic. Lena never really found the time to date much less have casual sex with strangers.

And yet in this small town, stuck in the middle of an inescapable snowstorm, Lena had found someone who ticked all of her boxes. How?

This was a once in a lifetime encounter. Maybe that was why Lena wanted her badly.

Kara showed up out of nowhere, packaged up as Lena’s perfect woman. It had to be fate, right? And Lena didn’t even believe in fate or the universe.

They had talked the afternoon away, neither woman feeling the passage of time.

Lena learned that Kara was adopted but she was close to her foster family. She had a sister who was practically her best friend. She once tripped over a skateboard and fell head first was why she had this tiny scar between her eyebrows. Luckily, all she got away with was a tiny scar and a minor concussion.

She even learned that Kara had a three year old Labrador Retriever by the name of Krypto and how she fell in love with him when she visited this animal shelter she was writing a feature on.

She even had a goddamn Pulitzer but refused to talk about which article won her such an honored distinction or which major publication she worked for.

Conversely, Lena told Kara about the company she had built from the ground up. Her life as the CEO of a small but successful start-up. Her overbearing family and condescending older brother all of whom belittled Lena her whole life. She told Kara about her best friend and how Lena wouldn’t know what to do without her.

And without Kara probing, Lena even told her about her family’s dirty little secret. How she was born out of wedlock to another woman who was most certainly not her father’s wife and how she was mistreated because of it. Lena usually didn’t talk about her feelings but with Kara, she wanted to.

The more they talked, the more terrified Lena grew.

It was one thing to be attracted to Kara on a physical, I-want-to-jump-your-bones-and-have-crazy-hot-sex, way.

It was another to actually start caring about her on a deeper personal level. The more human Kara became, the more Lena’s heart grew involved.

Kara was becoming way too dangerous.

The sun had set and the snowstorm grew louder, Lena could hear the faint whistling of the wind blowing outside the windows.

Before they knew it, they had finally gone hungry.

“Room service?” Lena asked.

“Room service.” Kara affirmed.

Kara leaned over to her side table and started dialing downstairs. Lena managed to find a laminated menu from the drawer next to her.

Some good old fashioned buttermilk fried chicken was ordered along with a generous helping of creamy mashed potatoes. Kara threw in two bottles of wine with that order for good measure.

Before long, they both were at the mercy of delicious country cooking. It was a good way to start the night.

Lena just stared at Kara with awe in her eyes. Everything about Kara was perfection itself. Lena didn’t know how to begin to resist her.

And in that moment of clarity, Lena understood why Kara terrified her.

Lena could see herself falling for Kara and they had only just met. She wanted to hold Kara’s hand in broad daylight, take her out on delicious food dates, bring her to exotic places for vacations, and make love to her for hours.

In the span of half a day, Kara had become someone Lena could want to have a future with.

Nothing was more terrifying than that.

“You’re staring again.” Kara pointed out.

“I know.”

“Must you do that?”

“I have to when a beautiful woman is sitting right in front of me.”

Kara sucked in a shaken breath and awkwardly poured her a glass of wine. “How are you still single? It’s an absolute travesty.”

A bottle and a half later, things between them had become ambiguous at best.

The service table their food came in was pushed into a far corner and an old Hollywood movie played on tv, Lena recognized the two leads as Humphrey Bogart and Lauren Bacall.

The wine was starting to make Lena’s decision-making blurry and questionable. At first, Lena was focused on watching the movie. But soon enough, she couldn’t stop looking at Kara.

Lena wanted to run her hands through that golden hair. She wanted to kiss those luscious lips. She wanted to move her hands down that exquisite body. She wanted to hear Kara call out her name in all kinds of desperation.

“You have to stop that.” Kara warned.

“Stop what?”

“Staring at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Kara inhaled sharply as her striking eyes shifted towards you. Heat simmered within those blue eyes of hers. “Like you see a future with me.”

“Kara.” Lena sighed. So they were going there.

She slowly set aside her wineglass as the old Hollywood movie continued to play in the background. “We’ve only just met. It doesn’t make any sense for you to look at me that way.”

“You’re the only woman I’ve ever met who makes me feel like this.” Lena admitted with startling honesty, the wine may have contributed to her bravery.

Kara closed her eyes shut and sighed. “This isn’t wise.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re strangers. We hardly know each other.”

Lena unknowingly drew closer to Kara. The faint scent of apricot pervaded her senses and Lena felt heady. “I wasn’t the one who started flirting.”

“I know.”

“So why did you start this if you weren’t going to commit to it?”

Kara’s eyes opened and she looked so uncertain. Her mouth trembled. “I don’t know.”

Then Kara unexpectedly reached out to Lena, she slid her hand to the nape of Lena’s neck.

“Kara? What are you doing?”

Her fingers were lightly caressing the skin there and Lena’s heart raced. “I’m not usually like this. I don’t make a habit of flirting with beautiful unattainable women I barely know. I’m not usually so confident.”

Lena could scarcely think. All she knew was that the way Kara was stroking her neck felt really good.

Then Kara continued. “There’s just something about you that drives me a little crazy. And when you look at me like that... when you look at me as if you want more... it scares me. I don’t know what is it about you. I just know that when I saw you looking so lost, I had to meet you.”

“Being near you feels so intense. It’s as if there’s barely any oxygen left and I can’t breathe. I’ve never met anyone quite like you before, Lena.”

Their faces slowly started inching closing and closer, the tension inescapable. Lena knew they had chemistry from the beginning, she just didn’t expect it to be so combustible. It was absolutely sizzling right now.

“There’s a chance we won’t see each other again after this.” Lena told Kara.

“I figured.”

“And well... you have me. For one night, you have me.”

“We still have a seven hour road trip, dummy.”

Lena smiled helplessly. “Well. I’m yours for a night and a seven hour road trip. This could be a once in a lifetime encounter and while I’m extremely terrified right now, I don’t want you to become a regret.”

Kara groaned in defeat. “Are you sure you’re not a lawyer?”

Lena only grinned.

“Screw this.”

The moment Lena felt those soft lips on hers, she nearly died then and there. A low hum escaped her throat as Lena pulled Kara on top of her and deepened the kiss. Kara parted Lena’s lips with her tongue and she felt it. This spark. This surge of electricity. It was exhilarating.

They kissed fast and hard, consumed by this overwhelming need to devour the other. To imprint the other so deeply within their soul that they would never forget this night. Lena was delirious from just knowing the taste of her.

How could a stranger make her feel this much?

There was passion and heat beyond lust. They were both drowning in it, defenseless against this all-consuming force.

“Who are you?” Kara asked as she scattered wet kisses down Lena’s neck. Lena heard Kara sigh as she travelled to her collarbone. “I hardly know you and yet I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.”

They never had a chance from the beginning. They were both ruined the moment they laid eyes on each other. No one else could possibly compare now.

Lena was astonished. They were complete strangers and yet they moved together in perfect sync, like familiar lovers. Kara seemed to just know exactly what Lena needed when she wanted it.

What started out as desperate soon turned into a slow careful exploration. Kara slowly pulled Lena’s old ratty shirt over her head and her black lace bra soon followed.

“Christ, you’re so beautiful.”

Lena pulled Kara back down for another scorching kiss, the kind that sent fire coursing through her veins. Kara dragged lips down from Lena’s. They glided past her throat, down to her sternum. Kara’s blue eyes darkened as they glazed over Lena’s naked breasts.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Kara sounded so helpless.

She lowered her mouth and deliciously sucked in a hardened nipple. Lena immediately grasped at the sheets and arched her back. The pleasure shot through her like lightning and she was unprepared.

“Kara.” Lena pleaded.

Kara’s hips moved in perfect rhythm, her hot core grinding against her lover as she lavished her undivided attention upon her.

Kara dragged her fingers lower and lower until she tugged at Lena’s pants. Without warning, she slipped her hand in. Lena threw her head back, in five seconds Kara would find out how turned on Lena was.

She was panting near Lena’s ear. Lena had barely touched her but Kara was already mewling like a cat in heat. Just touching Lena already affected her this much. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Lena clutched at Kara’s clothed back, her fingers digging in. “Take me. And don’t you dare be gentle about it.”

Kara didn’t need to be told twice. She pulled Lena into a harsh kiss as she worked on getting Lena completely naked. When Lena aggressively bit on her lower lip, Kara unleashed this glorious moan. Nothing sounded sexier.

“I love your body.” Kara whispered with admiration. She tore her lips away and began worshipping Lena’s body with her tongue. Moving lower and lower until Lena could feel her hot breath over her wetness.

She peeled off Lena’s soaked panties and tossed those away. “I love the way we fit.”

Then Lena felt Kara’s fingers slide through her wet folds. “Oh, god.”

“You’re dripping.” Kara whispered, her voice low and seductive. Her fingers continued to tease knowing full well Lena nothing wanted more than to have those fingers inside her.

When Kara had Lena writhing in anticipation, she plunged her fingers into her, filling her. As Lena moaned and clutched onto her for dear life, Kara watched. She wanted to see Lena come undone. “Do you want me to fuck you, Lena?”

“Oh god, yes.” Lena gasped as Kara plunged her fingers deeper and harder. “Yes.”

Kara moved up to kiss Lena as she fucked the ever living daylights out of Lena. This kiss was far more passionate and so much more desperate than earlier. Lena’s fingers were clawing down Kara’s back as Kara brought her to ecstasy.

“You’re so close, I can tell.” Kara rasped. Lena could tell from her voice that she was incredibly turned on right now.

A long moan was wrenched from Lena’s throat. She could barely articulate a response. Kara had set her body aflame, the pressure building up to a fever pitch.

“Look at me.” Lena heard Kara say amidst the throes of passion.

Lena forced her eyes open and the way Kara was looking down at her was intoxicating. Kara kissed her once more as her fingers relentlessly plunged in and out of her. “I want to watch you fall apart.”

Seeing how much Kara desired her only amplified Lena’s arousal and she had already been tethering on the edge. Lena was breathing harshly and she could barely contain the sounds emanating from her throat. She was blind with pleasure.

Then Kara swiped her clit with her thumb and Lena’s body went taut. Blue eyes locked onto green ones as Lena completely fell apart. She cried out, her body was flooded with the most intense sort of pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Waves upon waves crashed upon her while Kara kept stroking her, relishing in her power to bring Lena to her knees.

Then only heavy breaths filled the room as Lena’s chest heaved up and down. Kara’s fingers were still inside of her as they stared into each other’s eyes, unmoving.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Lena blurted out after she got her some of her breathing under control.

Kara’s smile made her melt and she slipped her fingers out. Knowing full well that Lena was watching, she brought her soaked fingers to her lips and sucked. Lena whimpered at the sight.

“You taste good.” Kara remarked.

“That’s it. I’m dead. It was nice knowing you.”

Kara made this throaty chuckle, music to Lena’s ears. It was bad enough for her to want Kara. It was worse now that Lena knew what it was like to have her.

No, not yet. Lena didn’t quite have her yet.

Without warning, Lena flipped Kara over. She made a tiny squeak the moment her back hit the bed. “Something tells me I’m in for a good time.” Kara quipped.

Lena gave her a cursory glance. “You’re still wearing too much clothing.”

A sexy smile stretched across her face, her golden hair was splayed about the pillow, her hands above her head. “What are you going to do about it?”

This woman was going to be the death of her, Lena decided.

“This isn’t your only shirt right?”

Kara seemed confused. “No—“

Lena pulled it apart, the buttons came flying right off. Kara had this look of disbelief on her face.

“Okay, while that was very hot, what if that shirt was expensive?” Kara teased.

Lena lowered her lips to Kara’s but she didn’t kiss her yet. She merely hovered. “I can afford to get you another one.”

She licked Kara’s lips before devouring her completely. Kara was no longer in a teasing mood because she kissed her back, clearly intent on taking no prisoners. Lena stroked her tongue with her own and Kara moaned helplessly. “You’re right. I do taste good.”

“You’re an asshole.”

Lena grinned. “You love it.”

Then Lena started kissing down her gorgeous body, making Kara squirm. She could already smell Kara’s arousal, so strong and potent. She unbuttoned Kara’s jeans and jerked them off immediately.

“Something tells me you won’t last long.” Lena murmured against the skin above Kara’s wetness. Her panties were absolutely drenched.

Kara stared down at her, her eyes filled with wanton lust and want. She was panting in anticipation, her chest heaving up and down in an irregular rhythm. “I won’t.”

Lena slowly tugged her panties down and spread her legs. “Maybe you should hold onto something.”

“Don’t try to be cute— Oh. Oh fuck.”

Lena tried not to smile as she held her legs and stroked Kara with her tongue. Listening to Kara whimper and moan with wild abandon was easily the hottest thing she had ever heard in her life.

Kara squirmed beneath her relentless ministrations, her hand entangled in Lena’s hair, her fingers digging into her scalp. Lena doubled down on pleasing her lover, licking and sucking on her swollen clit with fervor.

And when Lena heard her name being cried out in a desperate plea, she just knew Kara wasn’t going last any longer.

Kara’s fingers dug down hard, bringing some pain but Lena was so far gone she barely felt it. She had Kara writhing with unbearable pleasure, her hips rising and falling erratically, her back arching.

Lena’s name passed through those wondrous lips in a long breathy moan as she came hard on Lena’s tongue. Her climax was nearly a religious experience as Lena rode out her orgasm, her tongue relentless.

Kara had a tight grip on Lena’s hair and when she finally came down from her exquisite high, her touch grew gentle. Her fingers glided through Lena’s scalp as if to soothe.

“Damn.” Kara huffed out as she stared at the ceiling, her eyes hazy.

Lena climbed on top of her and kissed her forehead. Then she kissed the tip of her nose before planting a soft kiss on her lips. Kara immediately sank into it and their lips melded in this slow dance, her arms wrapped around Lena’s neck.

“You okay?” Lena asked after she pulled away to look at her.

“I’m excellent.” Kara replied, her voice low and soft. “You?”

Lena kissed her once more before collapsing onto the space beside her. “Really good, thanks for asking.”

For a while, they just lay there, just listening the sound of their lover breathing. Their bodies entangled, skin to skin. Then Kara reached out to play with Lena’s dark hair.

“I thought that maybe this would get you out of my system.” She said quietly.

“And did it?”

Kara sighed. “No.”

It was irrational but hearing Kara say that made Lena’s heart race. “Me too.”

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Lena’s. “Maybe we should try it again. You know. For science.”

Lena only smiled.

Kara didn’t have to ask because Lena was kissing her already.

And this time, they both took their time. Trying to commit each other to memory.

They wound up making love up until the wee hours of the morning. The connection they felt was no fluke. It was real, and tangible, and powerful.

It was too late now.

Lena was falling for this beautiful stranger and she barely knew her. She already dreaded having to say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Lena was confused the moment her eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was gentle light streaming through the window. She stared at it long enough to realize that everything outside was white and still. The snowstorm had passed.

Then when she shifted, she felt this warm body move with her.

She smiled to herself.

_Kara._

This wasn’t something that usually happened to Lena. She didn’t normally wake up with a hot woman in her bed after a night of what was quite possibly the best sex of her life.

But it wasn’t even about the fact that the sex was mind blowing.

Lena was still astounded at how compatible they were. She never really understood the concept of two people fitting together until she met Kara. Even now as Kara’s arm was draped possessively over Lena, their bodies fit.

And that made things so much harder than they had to be. Having a one night stand was one thing, making love to Kara was another. Last night made it clear that Lena could no longer leave this encounter unscathed.

Kara had left her mark on Lena.

She turned around in Kara’s embrace and simply observed. Memorizing every detail of her face, committing her to memory. Kara was someone she never wanted forget.

Kara’s eyes fluttered open ever so slowly. It was wonderful watching her eyes transform from sleepy to lucid. She was met with Lena’s warm green eyes and this made her smile.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Kara greeted affectionately. She leaned forward and tugged Lena even closer.

Ah. So Kara was an aggressive cuddler. Lena could definitely live with that.

Lena caressed her cheek and smiled helplessly. “Did you sleep well?”

“Best sleep of my life. I haven’t felt this well rested in a long time.” Kara admitted.

Lena leaned into Kara’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. Her heart raced from merely breathing in her scent and feeling her warmth. “I’d love to just stay in bed.”

Strange patterns were being drawn onto Lena’s skin with delicate fingers. “If we want to make it to Midvale without my family and your best friend killings us, we should probably get going.”

“No.” Lena protested dramatically. “Don’t be sensible now. I liked you better when you weren’t being sensible.”

Kara giggled. “You’re cute in the morning.”

“Was I not cute yesterday?”

“You weren’t cute last night. Cute is not the word I would use for you.”

Lena deftly climbed on top of Kara. The blanket fell off of her, revealing her naked body. She faintly heard Kara inhale sharply. “Then what word would you use?”

Kara’s eyes darkened. “Hot.”

Then Kara took Lena’s face in her hands and pulled her into a heated kiss. “Sexy as hell.” She added in between kisses.

And when they pulled apart, Lena nearly buckled under the intensity of those blue eyes. Kara brushed aside her dark hair and simply caressed her cheek. “And the absolute death of me.” She concluded.

And just like that, all bets were off.

Lena didn’t know who moved first, all she knew was that they were kissing as if their life depended on it. Hands touched everywhere, impassioned sounds filled the four corners of the room. It was deliciously frantic.

Lena was absolute putty in her hands and she had never known a more generous lover than Kara.

And when Lena’s pleasure peaked and she came, Kara was there to ease her back down. Unlike last night, this wasn’t explosive or overwhelming. This was a gentler, softer sort of pleasure. It was perfect.

They just lay in bed, kissing for who knows how long. Honestly, they were acting like a bunch of hormonal teenagers but Lena didn’t care.

Then Kara eventually exercised some self restraint, she wrenched her lips away from Lena and sighed wistfully. It was as if stopping physically pained her. “We have to get going. My parents will kill me if I’m not home in time for Christmas.”

Lena glanced at the table clock before glowering at it. Damn it.

“I’m usually the one who’s a stickler for time.” Lena remarked.

“I figured.” Kara replied, a little too pleased with herself. She sat up and ran a hand through her golden mane of hair. Lena watched the whole show and was mesmerized. Then Kara glanced back at Lena with a knowing smile. “Maybe I’m a good influence on you?”

“Oh, darling you can influence me any day.” Lena said cheekily.

Kara shot her an affectionate look as she got up from bed. She wasn’t particularly shy about her body because she walked around, confident and comfortable in her own skin. Lena eyes glazed over that wonderful body of hers, easily remembering all the ways she touched her and marked her.

She was on her way to the bathroom before she suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked back to Lena, eyebrow raised. “Well? Are you coming?”

Lena was confused.

Then Kara grinned charmingly. “To the shower, silly. I’ve heard that shower sex is amazingly efficient... care to try it?”

Lena was out of bed faster than one could blink.

And yes, the shower sex was phenomenal.

 

* * *

 

“Is that all your stuff?”

Lena slammed the trunk of Kara’s car shut. She didn’t plan on staying too long at Midvale so she packed lightly. Just long enough to give her best friend a hand. “Yeah, I’m good to go.”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Kara’s choice of vehicle. She couldn’t have been more stereotypical than if she tried.

“What’s so funny?” Kara pouted.

“You drive a Subaru and you own a big dog. Just how much of a lesbian are you?” Lena joked.

She shot Lena a funny look. “It’s a perfectly good car! And it’s great for hauling Krypto around. You should meet him, he’s hyper and huge. He’d love you.”

“Meeting your dog so soon? Are we U-Hauling already?”

Kara actually looked contemplative. “Hmm... I dunno. You haven’t even bought me dinner yet.” She teased.

“I still have a seven hour road trip with you. Who knows what can happen?”

Kara smiled at the thought. She rounded the car and patted the roof of her Subaru. “Well come on then. Get your cute butt in here and let’s go.”

Lena approached Kara slowly and allowed her to wonder what she was up to. She placed her hands on Kara’s hips and tugged her forward. Everything around her was cold but Kara was warm, very much so.

She planted a quick kiss and Kara hummed contentedly. It was brief but it was enough to make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

They didn’t linger too long, after all it was pretty cold outside even though the skies were clear and the sun was shining. They both got into the car and finally got on their way.

 

* * *

 

It had been a pretty smooth ride so far and they were making good time. At this rate, they’d be in Midvale by the late afternoon.

For a good chunk of the car ride, Kara linked her fingers with Lena’s. It was an oddly intimate gesture and Lena liked it a little too much. Every once in a while, Kara’s thumb would stroke her skin and she would feel tingles shoot up her arm.

Another person might look at them and think they were dating, that’s how intimate they were.

When Kara caught Lena staring, she would make this tiny smile and bring Lena’s hand to her lips, kissing the back of it.

Right now, the radio was playing the usual Christmas fare and Kara was humming along. The moment the song switched to a familiar track, Kara got excited.

Lena scoffed. “Seriously? I hate this song.

Kara looked appalled. “How dare you. It’s not Christmas until I hear this song.”

“It’s annoying.”

“I will not stand for Mariah Carey censure in this car.” Kara said sternly but Lena could tell she was joking.

“So kick me out then.”

Kara laughed and kissed her hand once more. “No, I like you too much. Stay. Please.”

Lena mulled over a witty response but before she could say anything, Kara began to sing along.

Well. If she wasn’t attracted to Kara then, she sure as hell was attracted to her now.

Kara sang like an absolute angel. She was becoming more and more impossible. Lena never really had an idea of who her perfect woman was but Kara was pretty much it.

God, she was so cute too. She was fully committing to it and singing with feeling. Every once in a while, she would shoot looks at Lena. Urging her to sing along.

“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true...”

Lena sighed. She was utterly defenseless against this woman.

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Lena sang, finally giving in to Kara’s adorable pouts.

Kara seemed way too happy about Lena finally giving into the power of Mariah Carey because she leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek. Unable to help herself, Lena returned her kiss with a peck on the lips.

Just a short one though, the woman was driving after all.

 

* * *

 

They stopped at this roadside steakhouse for lunch, it was just a few ways off the highway. It was this small rustic place but when they got inside, there was a pretty rowdy crowd. The smell of sizzling steaks permeated the air, it only cemented the hunger Lena felt.

It was interesting how they were far into the countryside but no one batted an eyelash when they walked in, holding hands.

It turns out the owner was a big old butch lady and everyone round these parts respected her immensely. They were seated pretty quickly and ordered just as fast. Hunger waited for no one.

Lena and Kara sat comfortably next to each other, playing with each other’s fingers and relishing in each other’s company.

Lena couldn’t fathom how she just met Kara yesterday. She felt like she had known Kara forever.

And yet there was so much about Kara that she didn’t know. She didn’t know the names of her family or where she worked. Lena didn’t even know where Kara lived.

There were also a boatload of things Kara didn’t know about Lena either.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

Kara’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she offered a weak smile. “Just thinking.”

“About?”

“Us.”

Kara’s eyebrows furrowed and she appeared to be in deep thought. Lena had no desire to make things so dour after how wonderful the past twenty four hours had been. But the reality of the situation had been weighing on her more and more as they drew closer to Midvale.

“The hand holding, the kissing, it’s a lot. We literally just met yesterday and I know nothing about you.” Lena stated.

Kara just kept playing with Lena’s hand, her fingers stroking her inner palm. “I know.”

“And doesn’t that worry you?”

“Surprisingly, it doesn’t. I’m a journalist. I’m surrounded by jaded cynicism all day and it can’t be helped. The world is a pretty depressing place and the news is one big constant tragedy fest...” Kara said carefully before dragging her bright blue eyes to Lena’s. “Can you blame me for being optimistic about this? About you?”

Just when Lena thought she had a handle on Kara, she would surprise her. It never occurred to her that she had thought of their encounter this way.

What a fascinating woman.

“No.” Lena sighed, her chest heavy. She leaned her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. It’s my nature to worry. I spend all my days worrying, the only time I’m not worrying is when I’m working.”

“Hence, Lena the workaholic. It’s not a crime to work hard but it is a crime to let your work stop you from living.” Kara said before kissing the top of Lena’s head. “So live a little. Pretend that we’re more than what we are.”

“And what are we exactly?”

“If I were a realist, I’d say we’re two deluded strangers on an extended one night stand. But I’m a romantic at heart.”

“And what does the romantic say?” Lena asked shakily.

“That we’re two women who feel this strange connection—a connection that feels frighteningly close to love... and that we’ve spent one beautiful night together but there’s a part of me that never wants to let you go.”

Her words struck a chord in Lena. All this time, Lena had assumed she was alone in her thoughts. Apparently, Kara felt it too. The insurmountable force beyond basic chemistry.

“The reality is that I could fall in love with you and I don’t know what to do with that.” Kara admitted. “Logic would dictate that I’m an idiot but my heart tells me I’m doing something right.”

Now Lena felt stupid. Kara had been thinking about it too. She wasn’t acting all carefree because it hadn’t been weighing on her.

Lena brushed aside her blonde hair and gave her a reassuring smile. “I would kiss you right now if we weren’t in such a public place.”

“Well I don’t care where we are, kiss me anyway.”

Lena laughed. “No, sweetheart if I kissed you right now, I wouldn’t stop.”

She smiled sheepishly. “I like it when you call me pet names.”

“I’m not usually this affectionate but you make me want to be.”

Kara settled for kissing her on the forehead. “Good.”

When the steaks came about, the conversation wasn’t forgotten but they had gone back to their easygoing rhythm from earlier.

Neither of them wanted this to end.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long for them to finally encounter the _Welcome to Midvale_ sign. Winter meant that the nights were longer so even in the late afternoon, The sun was already setting.

Kara said she had dinner at around nine so she could afford to hang around with Lena for a little while longer.

She dropped Lena at the hotel first and gave her the time to check in and settle down. By the time she gave Lena a tour around town, it was nearly time for her to go.

Everywhere they went, it was clear that Midvale loved the holidays. A lot of houses were practically competing with each other for Christmas decor and who probably consumed more electricity with their ostentatious display of lights.

The way Kara talked about her hometown, there was clear affection in her voice. She obviously had good memories growing up here. She talked about her part-time job at the public library, the cafe all the cool kids hung out in, even a few stories about when she was a student.

Lena had gotten a better sense of Kara from just seeing the place she grew up in. It made her realize that Kara was always going to be a country girl by heart. It only endeared Lena to her all the more.

Finally, they were back at the hotel. Kara stopped the car a few feet away from the entrance and things were quiet for a while.

It was the end of the road now.

Their one night and seven hours was up.

This was it.

Kara got out of the car to avoid the awkward silence that had come about, Lena could feel her throat constricting. The idea of saying goodbye was causing her a surprising amount of pain. It was the bittersweet kind.

Kara unloaded Lena’s belongings from the back as Lena got out of the car. For a moment, the two of them just stood there. Staring at each other, wondering.

But Lena didn’t want to have any regrets.

She didn’t want Kara to become a regret.

And so wordlessly, Lena walked up to Kara and kissed her with all of her heart. The snow was falling gently upon the pavement and she could faintly hear the sounds of people caroling but she didn’t care. The only thing that mattered to her right now was Kara.

This was a kiss to end all kisses.

And when they parted, her heart squeezed painfully. It was time to say goodbye.

“I don’t regret any of this.” Kara told her softly. Her hands held Lena’s face so gently, as if she would break it she didn’t.

“Do you think we’ll see each other again?” Lena asked with great trepidation.

“If fate permits and should the universe be kind then yes... maybe.” Kara replied like the romantic she was.

Lena knew exactly why neither of them spoke about being more than just a night and seven hours.

What if being more than this broke the magic? What if they tried this and it only worked because the situation was magical. Real life and actual relationships were nothing like the movies.

Lena finally pulled away from her even though it pained her to leave Kara.

“Goodbye, Kara.”

Kara gave her one last smile but it was bittersweet.

“Goodbye, Lena.”

After sucking in a shaken breath, Lena went into the hotel and she never looked back. She couldn’t.

But as soon as she got into the lobby, regret came crashing down on her. Being without Kara was so much more painful than the possibility of ruining a relationship that didn’t even exist.

She ran back outside to try and get her number.

But Kara was gone. Her car was no longer parked by the curb and all that was left was nothing. Lena held back a sob and returned to her hotel room, defeated.

 

* * *

 

“You’re really quiet.” Sam noted.

Sam swung by the hotel to pick Lena up. Naturally, Lena was in no condition to greet her best friend jovially. But she promised to support Sam and she would do that wholeheartedly.

Sam turned the car around another corner and continued to drive on. “What happened to you? You almost seem heartbroken and we both know that can’t possibly happen.”

Lena sighed. “I’m sorry. Some stuff happened. I’ll tell you all about it later... after I’ve had some wine in my system.”

“Okay...?”

Sam eventually parked by this house at the end of this cul-de-sac. It actually looked homey as opposed to its neighbors. The other houses looked like suburban perfection but this house looked more like a big cottage.

Lena liked it immediately.

“So how are you feeling, Sam? You ready to propose?”

Sam laughed awkwardly. “God no. I don’t even know if she’ll say yes.”

“She’d be an idiot not to. You’re Samantha Arias. You’re the best person I know.” Lena stated emphatically before placing a firm hand on her best friend’s shoulder. “You love her right?”

She nodded firmly. “With everything I have.”

Lena smiled encouragingly. “Then she’ll say yes.”

Sam sighed and tried to calm herself. She then gave Lena this weird look. “Since when did you become so romantic.”

“I might have accidentally fallen in love overnight. I’m not sure. But I’ll tell you all about it later.” Lena said quickly and got out of the car with Sam following after her like a woman on a mission.

“Hello? Lena Kieran Luthor, you can’t say shit like that to my face and expect me to just take it.” She exclaimed wildly.

Lena just shrugged her off. “Like I said, I’ll tell you all about it later. For now, focus on proposing to your lady love.”

Lena rang the doorbell, ignoring the way Sam was glaring daggers at her. A woman with short copper hair opened the door, Lena recognized her from the few photos Sam showed her.

“Hi, you must be Alex.” Lena greeted with a smile.

“Alex Danvers at your service. It’s nice to finally meet the elusive best friend.” Alex greeted with a welcoming smile.

Sam immediately walked past Lena and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “Hey, babe. I’m back.”

Alex grinned helplessly. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Then gestured for Lena to come on in. “It’s way too cold out here. Let’s get inside. I’ll introduce you to the family, Lena.”

Upon entering the hallway, Lena noted that the house was as warm as it looked. Good people seemed to live here and she immediately felt comfortable.

There were two people in the living room, trying to figure out how to light the fireplace. Alex approached them with an easy smile.

“Mom, Dad, we’ve brought back Sam’s best friend.” Alex announced.

Alex’s mother spun around and her eyes crinkled the moment she saw Lena. She had this warm smile on her face. She approached Lena with an extended hand.

“Hi there, I’m Eliza. Nice of you to join us for Christmas.”

Lena shook her hand. “I’m Lena... Luthor. Thank you for having me.”

Eliza pointed towards her husband who offered them a weak wave before returning to the fireplace. “And that’s Jeremiah but as you can see, the fireplace is defeating him.”

“I do have a PhD in engineering. Perhaps I can work my magic.” Lena joked.

“We would be eternally gratefully.”

A third person walked into the leaving room. Alex waved them with a wide grin. “Oh hey sis, come here. Let me introduce you to Sam’s best friend.”

When Lena turned around, she had the wind knocked out of her. Her heart pounded in her chest and butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

She had made her peace with the fact that she might never see her again.

And yet here she was.

Kara was here.

If Kara was shocked, she masked it well but Lena knew better. She had spent all night studying her face. She could tell that Kara was just as shaken as she was.

They both approached each other with heavy hearts. Alex slung her arm around her sister. “Lena, meet Kara Danvers. We’re very proud of her.”

Sam chimed in. “Did you know she won a Pulitzer? For that uh...”

“The Russian tapes. I wrote an exposé on the Russian tapes for CatCo.” Kara said slowly, as if she were still dumbfounded.

“Oh right, and Kara. This is Lena Luthor. My best friend and all around amazing human being. She’s the CEO of Thorul.”

Kara’s eyes widened, clearly recognizing her company. “Oh, you guys are quickly becoming the next Apple. I’m familiar.”

Lena extended a shaky hand towards Kara, just to keep up the pretense that they didn’t know each other when in fact, Lena was halfway in love with this woman. Ridiculous as that may be, it was the truth.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Kara shook her hand, her eyes mirroring the same things Lena felt.

The moment their hands touched, Lena felt that same spark. That frisson of heat she felt whenever they kissed.

Lena just kept studying her face. She knew exactly what those lips tasted like, she knew how smooth her skin was, even the way her hair smelled.

Then she remembered Kara’s words.

_If fate permits and should the universe be kind then yes... maybe._

This was it. Her one in a million chance.

Maybe it was fate after all.

The air was rife with possibility as they both just stared into the other’s eyes. They were both familiar yet foreign to each other. But nevertheless, the universe was offering them a chance. A real chance to fall in love.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” She replied.

And in that moment, a realization had struck and it shook Lena to her core. She had known it already. She had known it since last night. 

It was too late now. 

Lena was in love with her already.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love feedback and comments! So feel free to drop me a line below if you guys enjoyed my oneshot.
> 
> As some of you may have guessed, this absolutely does mean that Kara and Lena will have to help Alex and Sam plan their wedding together as their respective Maids of Honor. So much fun.


End file.
